Really?
by shinhana256
Summary: DI SAAT ORANG BERTERIAK JIHAN ATAU CHEOLHAN JISOO DAN SEUNGCHEOL HANYA TERSENYUM PENUH ARTI , BEGITU PULA SAAT ORANG BILANG MINGYU ITU SEME NYA WONWOO , MINGYU HANYA TERSENYUM SAMBIL MENGUSAP TENGKUK NYA ... CHEOLSOO , MEANIE SVT


Chapter 1

 _ **Really?**_

 _ **CAST :HONG JISOO**_

 _ **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**_

 _ **KIM MINGYU**_

 _ **JEON WONWOO**_

 _ **GENRE :ROMANCE**_

 _ **RATED :...**_

 _ **WARNING : BANYAK TYPO , ALUR BERSERAKAN , BL (BOYS LOVE), DLDR ,OOC DLL**_

 _ **SUMMARI!**_

 _ **DI SAAT ORANG BERTERIAK JIHAN ATAU CEOLHAN JISOO DAN SEUNGCHEOL HANYA TERSENYUM PENUH ARTI , BEGITU PULA SAAT ORANG BILANG MINGYU ITU SEME NYA WONWOO , MINGYU HANYA TERSENYUM SAMBIL MENGUSAP TENGKUK NYA ...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(cheolsoo ver)**_

Tik tak tik tak tik

Brukk...

"ahkkk appo"teriak jisoo saat bokong nya sukses mendarat di lantai dorm

" jis kau tak apa?"tanya seseorang padanya

"ehh cheol hyung, tadi aku hanya terpelesat"jelas jisoo

"baiklah , lain kali sebaik nya kau hati hati nde"saran seungcheol

Jisoo menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada seungcheol

Seungcheol pun membantu jisoo untuk berdiri

"hyung kenapa masih bangun?"tanya jisoo penasaran ,pasal nya sekarang sudah sangat malam untuk bangun

"ahh aku mendengar suara dan ternyata itu suara mu" jelas seungcheol

Mendengar itu jisoo merasa bersalah karena telah membangun kan hyung nya

"err aku mengganggu ya?"

"tidak ,tentu saja tidak , kenapa kau beranggapan begitu? "tanya nya

"ehh itu aku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat mu terbangun"

Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengacak surai dark jisoo

"bukan salah mu , aku tadi juga berniat untuk mengambil minuman"jelas seungcheol

"begitu ya?"tanya nya

"nde, jadi jangan merasa bersalah lagi oke!"

Jisoo mengangguk dan tersenyum manis –menurut seungcheol-

"baiklah kau sebaik nya kembali ke kamar , hyung juga akan kembali ke kamar"kata seungcheol

Jisoo kembali menganggukan kepala nya dan segerah kembali ke kamar nya seperti yang di perintah kan seungcheol

Tapi belum sampai beberapa langkah seungcheol kembali menarik tangan jisoo dan memeluk nya erat

"ehh hyung ada apa?"tanya nya bingung

"aku merindukan mu chagia"ucap seungceol dengan nada suara serius

Jisoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan sang kekasih , kekasih? Yap hong jisoo dan choi seungceol adalah sepasang kekasih , bahkan banyak yang tidak tau akan hal itu , salahkan saja jonghan yang selalu memarahi seungcheol saat berdekatan dengan jisoo karena menurut jonghan seungcheol akan berbuat yang tidak tidak pada jisoo , dan akhir nya dia menjadi penengah dari kedua orang ini.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam dngan posisi begitu sampai seungcheol melonggarkan pelukan nya

"apa bokong mu masih sakit?"tanya seungcheol pada jisoo

Jisoo menggelengkan kepala nya , sedang kan seungcheol menampilkan senyum misterius nya dan kemudian membawa jisoo pegi dari tempat itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(meanie ver)**_

"eungg.."lenguh wonwoo ketika merasa sesuatu mengusik tidur nya , dia pun membuka mata untuk melihat siapa yang telah mengusik nya

"gyu ah berhenti"pinta wonwoo pada kekasih nya itu

"hyung sekali saja hyung , aku sedang ingin"rayu mingyu sambil menampil kan deretan gigi nya yang tersusun rapi , tak lupa pula gigi taring nya yang menambah kesan lucu dari namja itu

"ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau yang lain terganggu"tolak wonwoo

"hyung pelit sekali , ayolah hyung ya ya ya"pintanya lagi

Kali ini mingyu melakukan aegyo terbaik nya – menurut nya-untuk meluluhkan hati kekasih nya itu , wonwoo menghela nafas dan kembali memeluk guling nya sambil membelakangi mingyu

"hyung aku membencimu!"

Selesai menerikan itu mingyu meninggalkan wonwoo sendiri di dalam kamar

Tau akan kekesalan kekasih nya wonwoo pun segerah bangun dan mengikuti arah jalan mingyu

Dan dia mendapati namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih nya itu tengah berada di dapur sambil membuka kulkas ,melihat itu wonwoo pun duduk di kursi dapur itu.

Mingyu tau akan keberadaan wonwoo tapi dia masih marah dan lebih memilih memfokuskan diri untuk meminum minuman nya , entah sadar atau tidak wonwoo ternyata sudah berada di belakang mingyu sambil memeluk pinggang nya.

"ayo kita lakukan"kata wonwoo dengan intonasi suara yang membuat bulu kuduk mingyu menjadi berdiri

"a..aku tidak mau"tolak mingyu

Sebenar nya dia sedikit mengutuk suara nya yang bergetar saat menolak wonwoo.

"gyuie youre so sexy ungg.."Goda wonwoo sambil mengeluarkan desahan di akhir kalimat nya itu

Mingyu menelan saliva nya , dia berusaha mati matian agar tidak terdengar oleh wonwoo , merasa telah berhasil menggoda mingyu ,wonwoo pun segerah membalikan badan mingyu dan mendorong nya pada dinding di samping kulkas

"ughh...hyung"ringis mingyu begitu punggung nya berhasil menabrak dinding

"apa itu sakit?"tanya wonwoo sedikit khawatir pada kekasih nya itu , mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan , wonwoo tersenyum dan kemudian memeluk pinggang mingyu

"sangat di sayang kan aku di anggap uke oleh semua penggemar "ujar wonwoo sambil menatap mingyu

Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarkan penuturan kekasih nya itu

"aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi para penggemar saat tau aku bisa melakukan hal hal yang di luar nalar mereka padamu"lanjut nya

Mingyu menghentikan tawa nya dan kembali meneguk saliva nya sendiri

"hyung ak..."

Brukk...

"akhh appo"pekik sebuah suara yang berhasil menghentikan perkataan mingyu

"jis kau tak apa?"tanya seseorang

"ehh cheol hyung , tadi aku hanya terpeleset"jelas orang itu

Mingyu melihat ke arah wonwoo

"apa itu jisoo hyung dan cheol hyung?"tanya nya pelan

Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepala nya sambil terus mengintip acara cheolsoo

"hyung aku ingin lihat"protes mingyu saat pandangan nya terhalang oleh badan wonwoo

Wonwoo hanya diam sambil terus melihat kegiatan kedua hyung nya itu sampai mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan

"dasar coups hyung"gumam wonwoo

"kenapa hyung? Cheol hyung kenapa?"tanya nya heran

Wonwoo melirik mingyu kilas dan dia pun menampil kan senyum seperti seungcheol tadi

"ayo ke kamar"ajak wonwoo

Mingyu yang bingung pun hanya bisa mengikuti arah jalan wonwoo tanpa tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti nya

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END**_

 _ **YEYYY...AKHIRNYA FF BAYANGAN AUTHOR SELESAI JUGA HAGHAGHAG :V**_

 _ **MIAN KALAU OOC TYPO DLL**_

 _ **MOHON DI MAKLUMI YA , DAN JIKA GX SUKA KOPEL NYA GX PAPA KOK , HANA MAH PASRAH ATUH :3**_

 _ **UDH YA BYEEEE,,,,,,,^^/**_


End file.
